The Frog Prince
by SoylentRamen
Summary: After Kokkuri-san is cursed, he and Shigaraki sit down for a little chat. Kokkuri/Shigaraki fluff. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** I am a huge dork. Specifically, a huge dork who does not own any part of _Gugure! Kokkuri-san_, and who is not making any profit from this fic. I just couldn't help but write some KokkuRaki fluff after watching Ep. 7... ^^;;

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kokkuri looked dubiously at the sake bowl Shigaraki was offering him. "What is this?"<p>

"It's nothing, nothing," the tanuki replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Just a little something to help you relax. You seem tense."

"Of course I'm tense!" Kokkuri shouted, jumping to his feet. The sudden movement caused his kimono to shift slightly down his now feminine shoulder. "I…." He paused as he noticed Shigaraki's gaze wandering. Blushing furiously, he drew the fabric protectively over his chest. "I've been cursed…" he grumbled before dropping back to his knees on the tatami with a dejected sigh.

Shigaraki shrugged and leaned back on his heels, taking a pull of sake from the jug he always carried. "Personally, I think of it more as a blessing," he muttered under his breath.

The kitsune's ears twitched and his eyes narrowed. "What was that?" he asked drily.

"Hmm?" Shigaraki looked up at the fox with half-lidded eyes. It took him a moment to parse the question through his alcohol-induced haze. "Oh. Well, nothing. It's just it seems like a… a natural progression…."

While waiting for the old tanuki's response, Kokkuri had decided to drink the sake he had been offered. After hearing the answer, though, he slammed the cup back onto the table. "How is my suddenly becoming a woman in any way natural?" he roared, face flushing again.

"No, no, I didn't mean that," Shigaraki replied, waving his hands in a placating gesture. At the same time, he surreptitiously refilled Kokkuri's cup. "I meant…." He paused, and his face reddened. Whether it was the result of alcohol or embarrassment was unclear. "… Us," he finished at length, though the word was lost as he took another drink from his sake bottle.

Kokkuri's ears twitched again. "Eh? Us? Us who? You and me us?"

Shigaraki fidgeted with the string holding his hat behind his back. "Well, we've known each other for a long time. We live together. We have Kohina…. We even have a family dog!"

"Tch. A dog that either mocks me or tries to kill me on a daily basis…" the kitsune scoffed in response. "Besides, when you say it like that, it sounds like…." Shigaraki's lips curled into his characteristic crooked smile as he waited for Kokkuri to connect the dots. "But we're not…."

"You already do the housework." The tanuki began to scoot around the table toward the fox.

"Well, but…"

"You cook."

"No, that's…"

"You clean."

"Now, wait a second…"

"You do the laundry."

"Just hang on…"

"You see our little girl off every morning before school." By this time, Shigaraki was kneeling immediately beside the currently female fox spirit, and he took Kokkuri's hand in his own.

"What are you…?" The kitsune drew back slightly.

"Why not just make it official?" He favored Kokkuri with a lopsided grin and used his free hand to brush stray strands of silver hair from the other spirit's face.

Surprised by the contact, Kokkuri froze. He had already discovered that the old tanuki's grip on his hand would not be easy to escape, but it now struck him just how much larger Shigaraki was than his current form. Of course, Shigaraki had always been the larger of the two – Kokkuri had a fairly slight build even under the best of circumstances. Now, though…. His thought process stopped abruptly as Shigaraki's fingers tenderly traced his jaw and then entangled themselves in the long hair at the nape of his neck.

With his thumb and forefinger, the tanuki began to massage the place where Kokkuri's head met his neck. The fox could not help but melt under that gentle, relaxing pressure. As the kitsune's eyes began to droop closed, Shigaraki seized the opportunity to close the distance between them. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke filled the room. When it began to clear, the tanuki looked around in confusion.

"What just…? Oh. Damn. I didn't think that would actually work," he said as his gaze fell on Kokkuri.

"You didn't think what would work?" Kokkuri waved his hand in front of his face to clear the last of the smoke from his eyes. "Wait… my voice is…." He glanced down at his chest for confirmation. "The curse is broken?"

Shigaraki shrugged. "Looks that way." With one hand, he reached for his sake bottle. The other continued to idly play with the long strands of Kokkuri's hair.

"What are you…? Could you not…? That's distracting…" the fox whined, trying to squirm away.

The tanuki looked blankly at him and blinked. "I thought you were enjoying it."

"Well, but you were just trying to seduce me because I'd been cursed to look like a woman. You can stop now."

Shigaraki's crooked smile returned, and he leaned closer to Kokkuri again. "Do you want me to?"

The kitsune blushed and opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. After a moment of silence, he forced himself to laugh. "Of course I want you to stop. Why would I want a perverted old raccoon like you to run his fingers through my hair?"

The tanuki snorted and rose from the table, withdrawing his hand abruptly from the other spirit's luxurious locks. He smirked very slightly at the look of disappointment that ghosted across Kokkuri's features. "As you wish."

Kokkuri began to clear the dishes from the table as a nervous habit. "I mean… it's not like you actually meant any of it…."

Shigaraki moved to block the door to keep Kokkuri from leaving. "So, what part of what I said wasn't true?" He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the smaller spirit.

"Well…"

"Are you not extremely good at housework? I mean… you're doing the dishes even now."

"Well, sure, but…"

"And do you not enjoy taking care of other people?"

"I do, but…"

"But what?"

Kokkuri shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor. His tail wrapped itself around one ankle. "You said… that I was beautiful…" he mumbled, almost too quietly to hear.

Hooking a finger under the kitsune's chin, Shigaraki gently lifted his head. Their eyes met. "And?"

Before Kokkuri could reply, the door to the room began to slide open. "What are you two love-birds doing in here?" Inugami asked mockingly from the hall. Once the door was open fully, the dog spirit saw that his way was entirely blocked by the tanuki. "Eh? Shigaraki, you're in the way," he complained from behind the taller spirit's shoulder.

"So come back later, once I've moved," he grumbled in response, turning slightly to pull the door closed again.

As Shigaraki turned, Inugami ducked under his arm to look into the room. Looking at Kokkuri, he frowned. "Your face is red." He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "Have you been drinking?" Standing again, he straightened his clothes and looked back at the kitsune with a haughty air. "You are an unsuitable guardian for an impressionable girl like Kohina. I must run away with her to somewhere you can't hurt her with your degenerate ways." With that, he turned smartly on his heel and walked away down the hall.

"Ehh?" Kokkuri nearly dropped the dishes he was carrying, and had to juggle them to keep them from falling to the floor. "Wait! Inugami!" he said, shouldering his way past Shigaraki into the hall. "Whatever I may be, you are a thousand times worse! Come back here!"

Before he could run after the wayward dog, Shigaraki wrapped his arm around his waist to halt his progress. "Kitsune," he said quietly, his mouth mere inches from Kokkuri's ear. "We'll finish this conversation later."

The fox couldn't help but shiver slightly at their proximity, but he hurried down the hall before he could make a fool of himself, dishes rattling as he ran.


End file.
